The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara
The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara is the 62nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 50th episode to be aired. In this moat crossing, teammates cross the water simultaneously by swinging on multiple "ancient Babylonian wheels." In the 1860s, one of the most famous kings of Europe was "Mad King" Ludwig II of Bavaria. He built three elaborate castles, one of which had a mirrored dining hall lit by over four thousand candles. Legend has it that on a typical night, the table, which was long enough to seat one hundred people, was set for only two, and at the far end sat Ludwig. Suddenly his horse, Cosa-Rara, entered the dining room. "Ah," said Ludwig, "Cosa-Rara, my honored guest." "*Neigh*!" said the horse, placing her front hooves on the table. "Yes, I'm very hungry as well," said the king, and he ladled up some soup for the horse. "Do you think we should plant roses in the south garden?" The king chattered on to Cosa-Rara, whose only answer was an occasional "*Neigh*!" Just before dessert, the king said: "I have a present for you, Cosa-Rara." And he placed a plumed headdress on Cosa-Rara's head. Eventually, Ludwig was declared insane and the headdress disappeared. The Blue Barracudas are Mary, who does track, and Danny, who boogie boards. The Green Monkeys are Jessica who wanted to be a doctor, orthodontist, or an actress, and Justin, who plays baseball. Who Can Ride Cosa-Rara? (Spinning Horses) Cosa-Rara was a spirited horse who wouldn't let just anyone ride her. Here, Mary and Jessica had to prove their horsemanship by mastering the spinning horse. Both players were mounted on the horse, and they had to hold on tight since the horse started to spin when Kirk gave the signal. The player who stayed on the horse in 60 seconds or the player who stayed on the longest won. Jessica fell off with 18 seconds of spare time, awarding Mary a half pendant of life. Tall-Toothed Turrets (Pole) Mad King Ludwig built three enormous castles with tall-toothed turrets. The stones that make the teeth are called merlons. Before each player stood a toothless turret, which Danny and Justin had to add the merlons to the top. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a merlon, stick it to his helmet, climb the turret, place the merlon on one of the four sides of the cube, then come back down to do it again. The first player with all four of his merlons at the top of his turret or the player further along in 60 seconds won. Justin placed his fourth and final merlon with 23 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. Light the Candlebara (Giant Steps) In Ludwig's day, the only way to light his castle was with a candelabra like the one at the top of the giant steps before both teams. When Kirk gave the signal, one member from each team had to boost the other up to the top of the first step in Ludwig's castle. Once up, he/she had to turn and pull his/her partner up then start again. Once both players have reached the top, they had to light the candelabra. The team to do so won. The Green Monkeys made it to the top and lit the candelabra, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants of life. The Temple Run definitely was not the best, but the team did not make any real mistakes. Justin made great time through the Temple. He started in the Ledges, put rocks into the Rock Quarry bucket two at a time and pointed out the half Pendant on the Laser Light Room actuator before going on and meeting his first Temple Guard in the Laser Lights with 2:26 to go. The Temple design forced the Green Monkeys to scale the entire central shaft; after passing through the Observatory and smashing one of the King's Storeroom pots, a second guard took him out with 1:41 to spare. Jessica was a much slower contestant than Justin, however, and this cost the team. She did grab the half Pendant that Justin pointed out, but slowed down as she climbed up the ladders of the central shaft and got a little confused in the King's Storeroom, trying to hit the inactive Shrine actuator at first. This was her only bad move aside from moving slowly throughout, however. She eventually found the key and placed it in the correct pedestal, but time ran out mere seconds before she jammed down the head of the silver monkey. Kirk claimed the team was only two rooms away, but we never got to see whether the diagonal door connecting the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and the Mine Shaft actually opened. It is a shame, really, because this team knew what they were doing; it was only a lack of speed on Jessica's part that cost them. * When Olmec was telling everybody where the plumed headdress was, and during the second temple game, the Lost Lion Tail of Little John can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma can also be seen in the King's Storeroom during the second temple game, and The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman can be seen in the Dark Forest. * The sound that played when the Green Monkeys lit the candelabra was the same sound used for when a contestant successfully assembled the Silver Monkey. * This is the second of the three episodes in which a contestant enters Medusa's Lair without encountering a temple guard. The first was The Lucky Medallion of Atocha and the third was The Silk Sash of Múlàn. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Green Monkeys Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered